


But no one fucks it up like us

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: The social media au [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at humour, Crack?, Fluff, M/M, Stupid stupid fluff, and would 10/10 watch em as star youtubers, because tae and bam are sooo similar, i wrote this instead of updating some main fic, lol, taekook, working title was gucci boys and stupid boyfriends, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one with Gucci boys and stupid boyfriends





	But no one fucks it up like us

Jungkook slumped against the mirror. He let gravity the last bit of his will and settled on his butt, his legs splayed out before him. yugyeom wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “that was some choreography?” Jungkook nodded in response. “I’m done.” He breathed out. Yugyeom turned to the computer to turn off the music. He noticed jungkook’s phone lighting up, followed by a soft ping of notification. “your phone’s been blowing up.” He commented, eyes back on the screen. “who’s it?” yugyeom turned to him, “Gucci, heart emoji?” he deadpanned. Jungkook’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. He scrambled to his feet, like a man who could walk again. He stumbled to the desk for his phone.

“who’s it?” yugyeom peered over his shoulder.

“someone.” Jungkook chirped. “for me to know.”

“and me to find out.” Yugyeom reached over to snatch the phone.

Jungkook jumped out of his reach with an indignant, “yah!”.

The taller boy switched tactics. “tell mee” he whined, stretching the ‘e’. “I thought I was your best friend!!”

“I’ll tell you when the time is right! We want to keep it under covers for now.”

“okay, at least tell me, where did you meet this guy? And why Gucci?”

“that Halloween party that mingyu dragged us to.” Jungkook shrugged. “He was dressed as fashion, Gucci bag cut and strips stuck to him like skin and muscles.” He replied fondly.

Yugyeom blinked at him.

“wait a minute. That party?” Jungkook nodded, his eyes still on his phone, fingers tapping away. “is this guy a model?”

Jungkook looked up. “nah.” He replied nonchalantly.

“kook, he’s a model, isn’t he? A youtuber too. Does fashion reviews, hauls, travel vlogs, he’s in Paris at the moment.”

Jungkook blinked. “yes.” He whispered.“how’d you-“

“snake emoji heart emoji.” Yugyeom sighed.

Jungkook gasped. “no way!”

“believe me, I don’t want it to be wither, but they sound awfully similar.”

“your guy likes photography and drawing, loves gucci, like all things Gucci, loves animals, children and elders, spams, screams young and rich, is sexy and cute at the same time, speaks English, is-“ yugyeom interrupted his rant with “yes,yes,yes,yes,yes and yes.”

“That’s why the snake emoji! fuck.”

“now what?”

“I can’t believe this. I- I really liked this guy gyeom. And to think he’s been playing me all this while.”

“to think that everything we had was a lie, a game, hurts like a bitch.”

“like a knife plunged into your heart and twisted.”

Yugyeom phone lit up, his notification flashing on his lockscreen.

“fuck!” Jungkook cursed. “we even have the same lockscreen.”

“he sent the picture.”

“same.”

Yugyeom growled. “we should-we should do something man!”

“story time video and expose him.”

“yeah!” yugyeom nodded aggressively.

Jungkook nodded back with the same fervour.

They sat in silence, staring at the floor, phones lighting up in the background, ac whirring softly, sweat cooling on their backs.

“I can’t.” Jungkook whispered.

“I can’t either.”

“can’t hurt him.”

“hurts.” Yugyeom dropped his head in his hands.

“we should call him.” Jungkook said after a beat. Yugyeom looked up at him. “let’s call him, your phone, I’ll talk. Let him know, we’re done. End game.” Yugyeom nodded.

“hello!” cheery voice seeped through the speakers. “gig is up, bam. We know. You’ve been playing us all this while, and that is not cool man. I didn’t expect you to do this to me bambam” yugyeom scoffed.

“yeah bam,this-wait bam?” Jungkook covered the mouth piece. “yeah, bambam.” Yugyeom nodded.

“My Gucci guy’s Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. V on YouTube.” “not Bambam. DoubleB on YouTube?” yugyeom whisper yelled. Jungkook shook his head.

“yugyeom? YUgeyom? I don’t know what you’re up to but if you wanted to break up, you could have just told me. Quit playing me.” The call ended. Yugyeom and Jungkook stared at each other.

Jungkook let out a breath. “well, now that is out of the way, I’m gonna get back to tae.” He flopped down on the couch.

“Jungkook! How you gonna do a brother like that man!” yugyeom pouted. Jungkook sighed. “I’m sure bambam, will understand when you explain it to him.” “understand what? How I’m insecure, how I don’t trust him, how-“ “in our defence, this has happened before you know. Remember, nayeon, 10th grade. We both asked her out, she said yes to the both of us and then stood both of us up at the dance. And we ended up dancing together then. How about the time when you confused jin hyung for Jinyoung hyung, when I told you about jin hyung and Namjoon hyung you thought, it was Jinyoung cheating on jaebum. This has happened to us too often for it to be overlooked. So its natural we got confused, we fucked up.” Jungkook consoled him, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

Yugyeom nodded.”yeah. we got each other’s back, right. Like the dance. And the chase when jaebum and Jinyoung hyung were after us.” “not today bud.” He snorted. “This is all you. I’m not ball room dancing with you again or running through Seoul again, I need to save my toes, now that I have my Gucci boy.” Jungkook pat his back. Jungkook’s phone pinged with a new message.

_Heard something from bambam. That’s mean. I’m disappointed in you guk._

Jungkook sighed as he pocketed his phone. “looks like we’ll be dancing together afterall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this before bestfriend vs boyfriend.   
> Title from army by Ellie goulding.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr and Twitter y'all! If you wanna. I'm bored.


End file.
